bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moc Vestalii: odcinek 9
Misja Vestalia Sytuacja wyglądała bardzo nieciekawie. Biedna Mira nie była w stanie wykrztusić słowa a tymczasem Alice zaczęła szlochać na podłodze. - Jak to? - spytała po krótkej chwili, po czym dodała dużo głośniej - Nie wierze! To musi być tylko jakiś głupi żart! - Po twarzy Miry popłynęły słone łzy. Nie wiedziała co robić i uciekła na pewną odległość od wojowników. Było słychać jej głośny płacz. Reszta wojowników także stała zaskoczona całą sytuacją. Trudno im było uwierzyć, że mistrz Vestaliański - Spectra stał się sługą Kazurona. Nie byli w stanie oswoić się z tą myślą, nie dopuszczali jej do siebie. Wreszcie, drugi po Mirze ocknął się Shun. - Hej, obudźcie się! - powiedział. W tle było słychać, jak Mira krzyczała: "Keith!" - To, że Spectra został uwięziony, nie znaczy że od razu mamy się poddać. Odbijemy go. - Czyli, że masz jakiś plan? - spytał Dan. - Właśnie go opracowuje... Dziewczyny, Alice, Runo i Julie odsunęły się od wojowników, żeby spróbować pocieszyć Mirę. - Mira, nie martw się. Chłopaki na pewno pomogą uwolnić twojego brata. Masz moje słowo. - zaręczyła za nich Julie. Mirze długo zajeło oprzytomnienie. - Na pewno? - wykrztusiła. - Nie martw się. - Runo się uśmiechnęła. - Ile razy pamiętasz, żeby stało się coś złego, gdy chcieli pomóc? - Może masz rację... Dan, Shun i Marucho podróżowali ze swoimi bakuganami w portalu. Po chwili Dan zniknął, a reszta pojawiła się przed pałacem Kazurona. Od razu zostali zaatakowani przez Handera. Wzniosła się chmura pyłu. - To było proste. - powiedział wojownik. - Co było proste? - usłyszał głos. Po chwili chmura zniknęła. Pokazali się Preyas i Ingram, którzy uratowali swoich partnerów. - Supermoc, aktywacja! - Shun zaczął się bronić - Tarcza Ventusa! Ingram utworzyła tarcze, która zaczęła ochraniać wojowników i bakugany. - Czemu on się broni... - myślał Albas - Nie ważne. Hander, atakuj! Hander wykorzystał całą swoją moc, by zniszczyć tarczę Shuna i Ingram. Tymczasem, pojawiła się jakaś ognista kula, która go powaliła. - Co!? Że jak? - wojownik Darkusa poczuł się zaskoczony nagłym atakiem. Zobaczył Dana Kuso i Drago stojących na wzgórzu - To wy... Nie powiedzie się wasz plan! Jesteśmy przygotowani... Z Pałacu wyleciał Helios. Za nim wolnym krokiem szedł Spectra. Shun korzystając z sytuacji, kazał Ingram zaatakować mechanicznego Handera. Bakugan został pokonany. - Oż ty... - wściekł się wojownik. - Spectra, zajmij się nimi. - Oczywiście... - wojownik uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął przed siebie Gantlet i jedną kartę ... Marucho- Dan, uważaj. Bądź co bądź, on znajduje sie nadal pod hipnozą. Albas wyskoczył tuż obok. Albas- Oni niech się zajmują sobą, my walczmy! Shun- Skoro prosisz, Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Do boju, Ingram Wiatru. Ingram- Nie lękamy się waszych mechanicznych bakuganów. Marucho- Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Skończmy ich, Wave Preyas. Preyas- Wołaliście mnie ? Albas- Żałosne. Pokonam was nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Darkus Hander, Zniszcz ich! Marucho i Shun- 2500 punktów mocy i 2500 punktów mocy Albas- 5000 punktów mocy Marucho- Supermoc, aktywacja! Niebieskie Światło! 1000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Wave Preyasa. Preyas- Teraz będzie zabawa. Preyas i Ingram stali się niewidzialni Albas- Gdzie oni są ?! Marucho- Niebieskie Światło to unikalna supermoc, która sprawia, że każdy po stronie Preyasa staje sie niewidzialny. Shun- Supermoc, aktywacja! Burza Iskier, Wirujący Strzał. 1500 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do każdego po stronie Ingram Wiatru. Marucho i Shun- 5000 punktów mocy i 5000 punktów mocy Albas- 2000 punktów mocy Albas- To wszystko, na co was stać ? Supermoc, aktywacja! Spirala Ciemnej Mocy! Handerowi 5000 punktów mocy. Cios Handera trafił w obydwóch, przez co przestali być niewidzialni Shun- Supermoc, aktywacja! Siła Pięciu Smoków Ingram Wiatru na 5 i każdy z nich dostaje 1000 punktów mocy. Albas- Hahaha! Takie słabe ? Supermoc, aktywacja! Pulsar Darkusa po 2000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do każdego bakugana po stronie Handera Albas zabrał moc Preyasa i pokonał jednego Ingram. Jego energia przeniosła się między wszystkie inne Ingram Albas- Co ? Shun- Nie wiedziałeś tego, co było moim plusem. Jeśli pokonasz jednego z Ingram, jego punkty mocy przechodzą do innego. Moje 3 Ingram otrzymały energię z tego, którego pokonałeś. Supermoc, aktywacja! Sztylet Iskier, Wielka Oberon. 2000 punktów mocy Ingram Wiatru Marucho i Shun- 3000 punktów mocy i 3x4500 punktów mocy Albas- 9000 punktów mocy Albas- Mam dobry pomysł. Supermoc, aktywacja! MBUH 3000 punktów mocy Handerowi. Cios Albasa pokonał 3 Ingram Albas- Hahaha! Do kogo teraz przejdzie cała moc ? Shun- Nie powiedziałem ci jednego, było 5 Ingram, nie 4. Albas- O nie! Czyli... Ingram- Ja otrzymam całą moc! Marucho i Shun- 3000 punktów mocy i 18000 punktów mocy Albas- 12000 punktów mocy Shun- Ingram! Supermoc, aktywacja! Wichura Ciemności przeciwnikowi 2000 punktów mocy Albas- O nie! Supermoc, aktywacja! Wielki MBUH 5000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do każdego bakugana w drużynie Handera. Marucho- Supermoc, aktywacja! Obronne Tsunami supermoc przeciwnika. Albas- Supermoc, aktywacja! Mroczny Wybuch. poziom mocy przeciwnika do 1000 Shun- Karta Otwarcia! Kronos Ventusa ma 1000 punktów mocy więcej niż przeciwnik. Narazie, Hander. Shun zaatakował i pokonał Handera Albas- Nie! Punkty życia Albasa- 400 (80%) Albas- To nie koniec! Karta Otwarcia! Wszyscy wyrzucili swoje bakugany Albas- BakuNano, Bombaster! Zniszcz! Shun- BakuNano, Xentall! Zniszcz! Marucho- BakuNano, Grazulix! Zniszcz! Marucho- Supermoc, aktywacja! Iskra Wody 3000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Wave Preyasa. Jest to supermoc Rdzenia. Czujesz tę moc ?! Z Preyasa, tak samo jak wcześniej z Hydranoida zaczeła ulatywać moc Preyas- Ale zimno! Marucho- Co się dzieje ?! Albas- Jak to co ? To samo co godzine temu stało się z Hydranoidem. To znowu Mechtogan!! Z chmury energii pojawił się Mechtogan Krezux- Dla moich władców zrobie wszystko! Marucho- Preyas, patrz! To twój Mechtogan! Preyas- Nie gryzie ? Shun i Marucho- 3500 punktów mocy i 16500 punktów mocy Albas- 4000 punktów mocy Albas- Supermoc, aktywacja! Mroczny Wybuch. poziom mocy przeciwnika do 1000 Marucho- Krezux, atakuj! Krezux- Tak jest, mistrzu! Albas- Na to czekałem! Supermoc Zniszczenia, aktywacja! Mega Kwazar Handerowi poziom mocy przeciwnika. Shun i Marucho- 1000 punktów mocy i 12000 punktów mocy Albas- 16000 punktów mocy Shun- Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Rdzeń Ventusa 6000 punktów mocy Ingram Wiatru i Falanga Mocy, Wietrzny Cios 3500 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do każdego bakugana po stronie Ingram Wiatru. Albas- Myślicie, że pójdzie wam tak łatwo ? Karta Otwarcia, start! Ciemny Reaktor 5000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi Darkusa. Hander zaatakował Ingram i ją pokonał Ingram- O nie! Punkty życia Shuna- 150 (30%) Albas- Supermoc, aktywacja! Spirala Ciemnej Mocy Handerowi 5000 punktów mocy. Marucho- 15500 punktów mocy Albas- 19000 punktów mocy Hander pokonał Preyasa Punkty życia Marucho- 150 (30%) Marucho- Niedobrze! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Karta Otwarcia! Wszyscy wyrzucili swoje bakugany a Marucho i Preyas przywołali Mechtogana Marucho- Myślisz, że jesteś dobry, ale to tylko złudzenie! Supermoc, aktywacja! Mega Zniszczenie! 10000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Preyasa. Albas- Kto tu jest dobry, to się okaże! Supermoc Zniszczenia, aktywacja! Mega Kwazar Handerowi poziom mocy przeciwnika. Shun i Marucho- 12500 punktów mocy i 22500 punktów mocy Albas- 27500 punktów mocy Marucho- Supermoc, aktywacja! Krystaliczne Zwycięstwo! 3000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Wave Preyasa Albas- Supermoc, aktywacja! Galaktyczny Podmuch! 8000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Handera. To najpotężniejsza supermoc Handera, której nie pokonasz! Marucho- To się okaże. Karta Otwarcia, start! Zjednoczenie Żywiołów 4000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do każdego bakugana po stronie Wave Preyasa. Shun i Marucho- 16500 punktów mocy i 21500 punktów mocy Albas- 24500 punktów mocy Shun- Marucho, nie grasz troszeczkę za ostro? Marucho- Ani troche! Trzeba grać tym, co sie ma. BakuNano, Grazulix! Zniszcz! Albas- BakuNano, Bombaster! Zniszcz! Marucho- Pora na wielki finał. Atakuj Krezux! Albas- Co ? Shun i Marucho- 16500 punktów mocy i 32500 punktów mocy Albas- 26500 punktów mocy Spectra- Supermoc, aktywacja! Wielki Reaktor 2000 punktów mocy każdemu po stronie Heliosa Ciemności. Marucho i Shun dopiero po chwili zauważyli, że Dan walczył przeciwko Spectrze. Spectra uratował Albasa przed utratą Handera Punkty życia Albasa- 0 Albas- Nie! To niemożliwe! Dan- Supermoc, aktywacja! Płomienisty Krąg 2000 punktów mocy Zephar Dragonoidowi. Helios przegrał Punkty życia Spectry - 0 Dan- Spectra! Obudź się! Albas- To zaawansowana hipnoza, nic z tym nie zrobicie! Nagle, z pałacu wyszła cała reszta Vestalian, Kazuron, Sezar, Santra, Tryban i Kukazo! Kazuron- Albas, Zawiodłeś mnie! Danie Kuso, z taką armią nie zwyciężysz! Otworzył się portal. Wyszli z niego, Ruch Oporu i reszta Młodych Wojowników. Runo- A o co się założymy ? Dan- Skąd się tu wzieliście ? Ace- Widzieliśmy całą walkę. Pomożemy wam. Baron- Nie mają z nami szans. CDN Wielka Bitwa Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Odcinki